


Not So Golden Lovers

by hopeisalie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay as hell, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Kink, Past Drug Use, Porn With Plot, References to Depression, Smut, hope you're ready to learn way too much about how pro wrestling works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisalie/pseuds/hopeisalie
Summary: In a dead end town with nothing to do Eren Armin and Mikasa decide to start training to be professional wrestlers. While Erwin and Levi just want to not be on the road so much.





	Not So Golden Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to my fic, I know way too much about pro wrestling and love these pairings way too much.

It was Sunday night at the end of the month and like always, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were all curled up on the couch getting ready for the latest PPV to start. It went like it always did with Armin only cheering for the faces (unless the heel is really hot), with Mikasa just cheering for whoever is toughest and Eren just cheering for everyone who is cool.

Somewhere during the seemingly endless slog that is the Triple H match, Mikasa speaks up with “Did you guys know there’s a wrestling school in town? I was looking online and it basically just opened.”  
“What!? That’s awesome, we HAVE got to check it out” Eren practically shouted somehow managing not to wake anyone up. When it seemed the coast was clear and they weren’t going to get yelled at Armin said “I don’t know Eren, isn’t it really really dangerous, like they put all these warnings on it.” 

“Well if we’re being trained it has to be safe! How hard could it be?” Mikasa got the tiniest smile on her face “Looks like you’ve been outvoted Armin.”  
Armin pressed his hand into his face, as the bell rang for whatever the end of the match was. The show eventually wrapped up and Armin went home, not like it was a long walk.  
The rest of the week passed like a train going through a tunnel.

They all agreed to meet at the address listed on the website. The time listed was Mondays at 6pm. As they arrived they realized the school was located behind a small pub called “The Longlands” the building itself was a small garage or storage unit. Never the type to avoid a situation where you’d expect your organs to be harvested Eren walked straight on in. Inside the small building was a ring, off to the right of the ring was a small weightlifting area and he was stood on some soft padded floors. Eren’s eyes opened wide like a kid seeing Disneyland for the first time before having his bliss be cut off for a moment.  
“Wow, someone actually turned up” A tall well built man was standing to Eren’s left and appeared to be the source of the comment.

Eren turned to him and the man greeted him properly “Welcome, I’m Erwin, one of the trainers here” before extending his hand. Eren stuttered and stumbled for a moment before assuring himself. “Wow, nice to meet you! I’m Eren Yeager.” Before shaking his hand. Erwin smiled softly and looked over Eren’s shoulder seeing the other two walk in. “Ah, even more of you, fantastic”

The three of them nodded and began stretching in a small circle while chatting, Eren said excitedly “I can’t believe this is real! The trainer even looks like a wrestler!” He continued. The other two nodded in agreement but Armin was still visibly nervous. 

After a few minutes Erwin returned to the group with another much shorter and skinnier man beside him. Erwin spoke up again “Alright, let’s begin with the most important and common thing you’ll be doing in your career, bumping."

“A bump is the way you receive a move safely and if you follow my instructions incorrectly you will either be in a large amount of pain or worse.” Armin gulped but Erwin continued “We’ll start with the most common one, a flat back bump, any volunteers to go first?”

Eren’s hand shot up and Erwin nodded “Alright, hop into the ring” Eren climbed onto the canvas and realised something, the edge of the ring felt tough under his shoes, it didn’t feel like a trampoline or mattress, it felt like wood.

As Eren got into the centre of the ring Erwin followed him continued speaking “Alright Eren, the most important thing to do is keep your chin tucked in and your palms down flat, or else you’ll get concussed or a broken wrist”

Now I want you kick your legs out” Eren’s confidence had gone very quickly when he realized what he was about to do but after a few moments composing himself he did.

The ring made a loud noise and visibly shook, Eren felt the wind get knocked out of him before feeling the pain in his back, he let out of a gasp of pained anguish. Erwin stated simply “Don’t worry, your first one is the worst, you did well, take a break”

Eren got to his hands and knees and crawled out of the ring and onto the now lovely soft pads outside covering the floor.

Erwin nodded and said “Who’s next?” Mikasa looked at Armin who had gone a even paler white than normal and nodded. She got into position like Eren did but her body didn’t let her follow through with it. Erwin didn’t get angry or complain like she expected he said “There’s another way to do it to start out getting into the habit, follow me.”

Mikasa let out a sigh of relief and followed him to the left side of the ring, “Alright, grab hold of the ropes with both arms about shoulder length apart. Now crouch down at the same point and tuck your chin in and then let go”

Mikasa did so and hit the floor, the ring made a much quieter noise but it still hurt but she was overall pretty okay and got up under her own power.

Erwin smiled and said “That was good, but you need to be able to kick your legs out in future to sell it, the ring making that noise gets the crowd hyped up and it sounds great too.

Erwin didn’t ask Armin in, He just said “Right, come on in” and Armin slowly shuffled his way into the ring, Erwin immediately led him to the ropes and got him into position. “Right, all you have to do is let go”

Armin let out a “Right” after what felt like an eternity, he closed his eyes and did so hitting the mat and feeling only a little discomfort. Before becoming completely relived and saying “That wasn’t so bad” Erwin nodded along and gathered the three Infront of the ring, before standing on the apron himself. 

“You’ve all just done the hardest part of this training, once you’ve done that first bump, everything else will seem easy in comparison”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first foray into "exposing the business"


End file.
